Information reproduction has matured from manual reproduction using handwriting and hand written drawings to printed documents. For example, printing presses and then printing devices such as dot matrix, laser and inkjet technology printers have matured significantly. Nonetheless, each of these technologies typically uses media, that once imaged, or is used to display information, it is not suitable for re-use.
It is believed to be desirable to provide a portable media, which may be used to display information and then re-used, as well as an apparatus for imaging such media.